In manufacturing environments, packaging is often important. Different styles of packaging fit different applications. In one application, products are packaged in a manufacturing line. In hopes of providing a fast manufacturing process, bliss boxes are often used, wherein a product is not removed from the manufacturing line to be packaged, but, instead, packaging is applied to the product. However, bliss boxes often include seams between separate pieces where packaging contents can escape. In most bliss boxes, seams are included on at least one side of the bliss box. If seams unseat, even to a small degree, the contents of the bliss box may be exposed to the elements or may leak out of the bliss box. Particularly where fluids are contained inside the bliss box, such as with food packaging, the risk of spillage or contamination of the contents of the packaging remains a risk.